The invention is relating to a seating furniture with a back rest which is pivotable approximately at the height of an armrest around a horizontal axis, wherein the back rest in a side view is bent in the area of the pivoting axis and above the bend an upper part of the back rest and below the bend a lower part of the back rest is provided.
Such a seating furniture is described in French Patent 1 301 578. The bend in the profile of the back rest here is provided in such way that seen from the sitting position the lower part of the back rest is pointing away from the upper part of the back rest.
It has been found that this forced sitting position by this profile of the back rest, however, is uncomfortable, especially if one is sitting on the chair for a long period of time.